Disturbances
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Joe and Clarisse are interrupted during one of their many intimate moments.


The were married and with them still being newlyweds and not being able to keep their hands off of each other. The newly married couple had made love in almost every part of the castle, lucky the two had never been caught, until now. The day had started out as usual they had gotten up and got dressed, had breakfast and left their suite hand in hand.

As usual Clarisse went and helped Mia with any questions and Joe went to make sure Shades didn't have questions. The couple had met up and once they got back to their sweet they ran straight into their bedroom and ripped off every article of clothing. The blanket lay tossed to the side, the only thing covering them was a thin sheet that was only covering the hips. A slow pace started between them as Joe worked his way in and out of Clarisse, causing light, breathy moans escaping her lips. Clarisse wanted a faster pace and with a serge of brazenness Clarisse flipped Joe onto his back as she began to move at an almost animalistic pace. Joe knew what Clarisse wanted and with that he brought himself up and with one arm behind him balancing himself and the other wrapped around her waist he began to move himself deep inside her.

Unknown to the couple three people entered the room and went straight to the bedroom, none of them knew what was going on until they pushed open the rest of the door and saw and heard Clarisse call out Joe's name.

"JOSEPH!!" Clarisse yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Mia yelled as she saw the two in a compromising position. (literally)

Joe and Clarisse turned to look at the three with dropped jaws. Joe pulled the sheet up to cover them.

"Fancy meeting you all here." Was all Joe could think of to say to lighten the atmosphere.

"Would you three mind leaving, please." Clarisse said with a stressed tone. The three with still dropped jaws nodded their heads and backed out of the room slowly.

Clarisse and Joe quickly dressed with shaky legs and stepped out of the room, Mia, Shades and Charlotte sat on the couch with looks of horror. The couple sat down and that is were the awkward silence began.

"Maybe, you can talk with Shades and I will talk with Charlotte and Mia." Clarisse offered, Joe instantly nodded his head.

"Lets go Shades." All Shades could do was nod. The two left, leaving the three women by themselves.

In the suite

The three women were still in silence, until Mia put a smirk on her face as she looked at her grandmother.

"What?" Clarisse instantly questions.

"Oh nothing." Mia said in a sing song voice.

"No, its something." Charlotte just sat watching and listening to the conversation.

"Well, it is really embarrassing to walk in on someone having sex! Especially when they are close family, but its even more awkward when you walk in and one out of the two happens to be having a mind blowing orgasm!" Mia said with emotion.

"AMELIA!"

"See, that's how you practically yelled Joe's name." Mia said.

Clarisse instantly blushed, Charlotte couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Sorry, your majesty but I have experience but I do agree with Princess Mia. I'm surprised you didn't break any of the glass of crystal!" Charlotte said the whole time with a light laugh, after a moment Clarisse began to laugh as well.

"How about we knock next time, and you close the door." Mia said in compromise.

"Usually the door is closed but we sort of forgot."

"I'm sure you did." Mia said with a wiggle of her eyebrows."

The three women just busted out in laughter.

In the security room

"Alright I'm going to say this once. You didn't hear nor see anything." Joe threatened.

"I don't know what your talking about, Joe." Shades said with sincerity.

"Good work." Joe smiled as he patted his friend on the back.

"Could I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"I mean I'm pretty good but I have never had a women practically breaking glass." Shades said.

"Are you saying you want me to give you tips?" Joe questioned.

"Yah, just like the one thing that always get women to blow their minds."

"Oh well um, all women are different you just need to know what they like and prolong them as long as you can and then, bam." Joe didn't really know how to answer, granted he was a ladies man but he had only been with three women and that's what he always tended to do. Shades nodded and then gave a smile that was seldom seen.

"Thanks Joe! I know that was awkward because it was for me. So thanks and from now on I will be sure to knock."

The two shook hands and left the security room. After that nothing about the others sex life was discussed. Clarisse and Joe learned to close and lock the doors and others learned to knock.


End file.
